Janto The date
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: In 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang' Jack asks Ianto out on a date, and Ianto agrees. This is my interpritation of the date that was never shown...A meal and the Cinema, and a little something extra! JANTO!


**TORCHWOOD fan fic**

**Ianto's date with Jack**

Ianto's heart was racing, he was in those big, safe arms, and Jack's lips looked so appealing, he eyes fixed on Jack's lips, in a trance like state he kissed them, hard and rough, then it began to soften and they were lip locked with Jack kissing him back. This time he didn't pull away, he couldn't deny his feelings any longer, Jack was like a drug and Ianto kept going back. Jack didn't mind that Ianto had just laid one on him, in fact he was pleased, he wanted it to happen and so did Ianto, but he just didn't want to admit it. Ianto pulled out of the kiss and looked at Jack for a long moment, not one of them spoke, Jack just kissed Ianto's lips once again and pushed Ianto back onto his bed.

Jack was now on top of Ianto, his legs wrapped around Ianto's waist and their cock's touching, rubbing against each other. Ianto wanted Jack so bad, and Jack was thinking all of the things he wanted to do to Ianto, how he wanted to do it, how he wanted to explore Ianto's body piece by piece until he came in Ianto's perky little arse. Ianto lent up to kiss Jack, but Jack pulled back knowing it was frustrating Ianto, so Ianto pushed Jack to the other side of the bed and landed on top of him, feeling him, kissing him, biting him. Jack was surprised, he knew there was something behind those sweet innocent eyes, and now he was experiencing it. He was like a savage beast. He was ripping Jack's shirt with how quickly he was trying to remove his shirt, once removed he started kissing Jack's neck, moving his hands over Jack's chest almost ghostly, until he reached Jack's belt buckle and then he smirked that wicked smirk. And Jack went hard, then swallowed, his mouth dry, reaching up to undo Ianto's shirt, but his hands were being pushed away.

Ianto licked the middle of Jack's neck, all the way down to his belly button, hands revelling in bliss, and grabbed Jack's cock quite unpredictably, and Jack moaned. Jack liked this side of Ianto he had discovered and didn't know where this new side of Ianto had come from. It was like he was possessed. Jack couldn't stand it anymore, the tension was killing him, he wanted to peel Ianto's clothes away. Jack rolled over Ianto, pushing his weight onto his hands, carful that he did not crush Ianto, he panted and smiled. Ianto smiled back and was breathing heavily beneath him. Jack opened Ianto's shirt, button by button, making Ianto feel the tension that Jack had, he grabbed Ianto's hand and placed it on his arse, which Ianto squeezed and tried to get Jack's trousers off, but Jack wouldn't allow it. He was playing hard to get. Jack kissed Ianto's mouth whilst undoing his pyjama shirt, slipping his tongue in, brushing it along Ianto's teeth and rolling it around Ianto's tongue, Ianto's sucked it, and brought it between his lips; Jack thought he kissed like a porn star. Ianto helped Jack un-fasten his buttons, the suspense killing him.

Ianto didn't know how to make love to a man, but would do by the end of this. He was watching Jack's every move and noting it in his mind, he wanted to do the things he did to him, back to Jack. He wasn't quite sure how to have sex with Jack, but he felt like it wasn't a problem, that Jack would lead him and he had nothing to worry about. And so Jack did.

Jack pulled down Ianto's pyjama trousers, to reveal his navy blue boxers, Jack felt excitement coursing through his veins, and had to swallow again. Ianto watched as Jack looked up at him and asked "Are you sure you wanna do this?". Ianto nodded, he couldn't speak, his lips were dry and his lust took over him and filled his eyes. Jack pulled down Ianto's boxers, slowly, to reveal his cock. Jack stroked it and then placed his hands of Ianto's hips, letting them glide down his legs as Jack took him in his mouth. Ianto groaned. Jack slid his tongue down Ianto's cock and then sucked it, with the sound of panting and cries of pleasure Jack sucked Ianto off.

Ianto felt every second of Jack on him, he felt the wet tongue glide over him, he felt the full lips coat him, he felt the roof of Jack's mouth and the sides of his cheeks. Then he came. The hot fluid spurted out and slid own Jack's throat, coating the back of his oesophagus, and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Ianto groaned one last time and fell limp. He froze on his back panting until he sat upright and placed his body over Jack's. He kissed Jack's mouth, tasting his own cum and letting his tongue explore Jack's mouth. Jack went to get up and Ianto pushed him down again, letting his hands find Jack's zipper, whilst still exploring his mouth. He kissed Jack one last time before kissing his way down to Jack's hard-on.

Ianto tried to copy what Jack did, a little nervous but thought it was pretty simple, and let the moment take him. He placed his tongue on the end and licked his way up, coating it in his saliva, rolling it around, until he felt ready to put it in his mouth. He opened his mouth wide and forced Jack's cock in, feeling it touch his tongue, and go harder. He sucked on it, bringing his mouth up and down and feeling Jack empty in his mouth and swallowing hard. Jack cried out when Ianto bit down to rough him up a bit. Ianto moved up to kiss Jack on the lips, "You sure you haven't done that before?, you suck like a porn star!" Jack said arching an eyebrow, Ianto just kissed him back and they lay together on Ianto's bed; Ianto with his arm around Jack and his head propped on Jack's chest, and Jack's arm around Ianto's waist. "Now rollover" Jack said whispering in Ianto's ear then nibbling at the rim.

Ianto wasn't sure what was happening but he complied and rolled over waiting to see what Jack was going to do to him next. Jack moved to lie on top of Ianto and said "relax, and spread your legs wide", and Ianto, a little shakily did as he was told. "Is it gunna hurt?" he asked a little uncertain, "A little bit, but it will pass, I'll be gentle with you" Jack said kissing the back of Ianto's neck then further down until he reached the middle of Ianto's back, then he licked the sweat off of Ianto's back in a straight line, then he began to rim his arse. Ianto groaned with pleasure. "You like that huh?" Jack asked and Ianto only groaned once again to answer. Jack pulled out a little bottle of lube from his coat pocket which was on the floor close to the bed and covered his dick in it, then reached out to Ianto's arse and rubbed a little around his arse hole. Ianto flinched, "that's cold", "Ill heat up" assured Jack kissing the curve in Ianto's back.

Jack slowly thrust himself in Ianto, and Ianto cried out in pain, "does it always hurt?" Ianto asked when he collected himself, "You get used to it, just relax, let me take care of you" Jack reassured Ianto, he could see he was beginning to panic. Jack pushed further in Ianto when he felt Ianto's hand grab his arm, "Go slow, ok?" Ianto asked as he was knew to this and didn't know how much pain he could take at will, "Don't worry you're in safe hands" Jacked assured him once again. Jack grabbed Ianto's waist and Ianto placed his hands over the tops of Jack's squeezing them when the pain got white hot.

After a couple more thrusts the pain was beginning to fade, and Ianto was enjoying himself more. The combined moans of Jack and Ianto filled the room until the both came again, this time Jack came inside Ianto and Ianto could feel the hot fluid sliding inside him, Jack pulled out and turned on his back, panting. Ianto tried to lay on his back but pain shot through him and he yelped, causing Jack to laugh at him, "I rode you so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a while". Ianto got the hint and laid on his front, Jack bringing him closer in his arms, "Next time, I wanna top you!" Ianto told Jack in a playful tone, Jack only smiled and said "I can't wait to experience that!".

Jack and Ianto didn't go back into work for quite a while, they just lay there next to each other; Jack taking in what just happened, and thinking about what he wanted to do to Ianto and where, Ianto was a big turn on, especially with him being so close to him, and Ianto was just thinking about what he had just done, he didn't mean for it to happen, but he couldn't resist the temptation, not to mention Jack was a big flirt. Ianto had officially gone bender, and he liked it.

When Jack and Ianto went into work the next day they traded more smiles than usual and Jack stated calling Ianto to his office more often, he started brushing past Ianto, making him want Jack, and Ianto knew who he could go to if he wanted to talk about anything, or just be held. The other team members started noticing things more and more but kept their mouths shut, they knew how nervous a person Ianto was, and he was their friend, what he did in private was none of their business, and Ianto finally got to top Jack, like the wild beast he was.

When Jack left Ianto and the rest of the team at the hub in search for the doctor, he didn't know what he was letting himself in for, when he got back the team hated him for leaving them. They didn't know much and were forced to run torchwood and deal with alien threats that they had never seen before without Jack, without their leader. They were pissed, especially Gwen. Ianto on the other hand felt abandoned. Jack had left him, just when things were getting good between them, they were getting closer and closer and Ianto had more faith and trust in Jack than ever, and then he swanned off, and left him. He got bombarded with questions asking if he knew where Jack was, where he went and why and he told them truthfully he didn't know. They asked Ianto because they knew he was the closest member to Jack and Jack confided in him, but nothing, Jack told him nothing. He would have taken the blow lighter if Jack had told him where he was going or even hinted at it, or even left him a note. But nothing, he thought Jack didn't care about him anymore.

The team gave up hope on the thought of Jack coming back and just got on with their job. Gwen and Owen had taken charge and Ianto had to help out as normal, but he got closer to the team, every one of them because they needed each other more than ever. Although Ianto had not given up hope, he knew that one day when they least expected it Jack was going to walked through the door and greet them with the world biggest smile and give an explanation as to why he went. That's all Ianto wanted, an explanation, the mystery was killing him. Had Jack found someone else, was he bored of Ianto and the team and gone to make a new team, or had something happened to him, did he die and this time wasn't brought back, had something got him, an alien maybe and he wanted them to find him. But he left nothing, not a trace, the team tried to track him down, going through all security camera footage, used specialised equipment to try and pinpoint his whereabouts, but nothing.

Ianto was lonely without Jack, he felt like he had been ripped out of his life for good. Ianto felt like he was cursed, like whoever he got closed to had a fate worse than death and punished himself for it. He knew that the team knew that he had taken it harder than them, they knew that Ianto was close to Jack and now he was gone, he was left alone. Tosh had heard him sobbing every once in a while, and pretended she didn't hear him, or notice that his eyes were red and blood shot. She tried to comfort Ianto and so did Gwen, but they knew they could never fill the whole that Jack had made. Owen just told him to 'man up' but he got a scowl in return and left the subject. Every time he heard the name Jack, whether it was one of the team talking about him or just someone in general he felt the pain in his stomach grow bigger, he felt sick and relived the night when Jack took off all over again.

Ianto tried not to think about Jack, he tried to push everything that reminded him of him out of his mind, he packed away all of Jack's stuff, and stuff that reminded him of him all away in a box, he couldn't bear to look at them otherwise he would well up again. Tosh and Gwen had noticed him moping around, and not being as happy as he used to be and Owen got the worst of it, Ianto snapped back at him regarding anything to do with Jack or that he should move on, some of the time Owen tried to be a mate to him but it was all thrown back in his face so he stopped trying. Ianto tried to make a habit of going around to Tosh's apartment now and then proving that he was ok, but she knew that deep down he wasn't and that it was all just an act.

But then came the day that Jack came back and Ianto felt a wash of relief over him, he almost cried. He thought he had forgotten what Jack had looked like, but then he saw him standing behind him and he had his heart in his mouth, he went weak at the knees, it was like meeting Jack all over again for the first time. Now he was angry at Jack and wanted answers. When they were alone Jack asked if Ianto had missed him, Ianto briskly walked up to Jack and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tighter and tighter into a hug, and just stand there, not believing that it was real. "Ill take that as a yes then" Jack replied looking down at Ianto and kissing his head, "I missed you too" he whispered and then Ianto pulled away from the hug and walked out. He had given Jack the cold shoulder and tried to keep his distance. Jack knew that Ianto was soft and up and leaving him like that must have damn near killed him, and that's why Ianto was mad at Jack. Jack understood, but longed for Ianto as much as Ianto had done him.

Ianto started calling Jack 'sir' again and tried to keep it clearly professional with him, when Jack asked to see him he said he was busy, and felt that, that was the only way he knew how to punish Jack, he wanted Jack to feel how he felt, and knew that Jack couldn't make it better or take back what he had done. But then Jack asked him out on a date, and his heart stopped, his palms began to sweat and the thought of not being able to kiss Jack and be held by him was punishing him more than it was Jack, so he gave in.

"Ill pick you up at seven then" called out to Ianto from his office, "O..ok" Ianto stuttered as he tried to get away from Jack as quickly as he could, he was embarrassed, and Jack knew it. But he was surprise Ianto agreed with him ignoring him like that, but he had a big ego and thought that no one could resist his charms. Well he was wrong, but right.

Ianto took ages in his flat trying to decide what to wear, obviously he would wear a suit, but what suit, he didn't know what restaurant Jack was taking him too, he didn't want to over dress. Was it a posh expensive restaurant in an attempt to try and 'wow' Ianto back into his arms, or was it just a casual meal at a restaurant with him trying to slowly worm his way back into Ianto's affections. But Ianto knew Jack too well and knew he was the grand gesture kind of bloke, and thought that it would be a posh restaurant where he could take the piss out of the snobs that worked there. Ianto pulled out some perfectly pressed black trousers, and a silky black waist coat that he had brought long time ago but never worn, he thought it was too much to turn up to work in. Now it was just down to the tie. Ianto laid out all the possible ties he was considering to wear and took a long while deciding on one. He finally pulled out a red shirt, seeing as Jack had said that it was his colour, and thought he'd put on a black tie, the white one was too much of a statement and the red just blended in too much.

When Ianto had chosen his outfit he laid it out on his bed and put the rest of his clothes on neat piles on the floor because he might change his mind and he didn't want to have to look around for the clothes that took his ages to get from the back of his wardrobe. Next he thought he'd had a shower, he wanted to make himself look presentable for his date with Jack, and he didn't quite know why he was fussing over it as much as he was. Without looking at the time because he knew when he did he felt pressured and then would start counting the seconds he walked into the bathroom and removed his clothes before walking into the shower.

Jack had arrived and was waiting outside for Ianto for a couple of minutes and then his excitement took over him and he went into Ianto's apartment to find him. He came up to the door and found the key that Ianto had told him where he had hid it so that he could get in. Jack bent down and found the key that was stuck behind the door frame at the very bottom of the door and opened it wanting to surprise Ianto, and the fact that the past two knocks had been ignored. He wondered what Ianto was doing. He pushed open the door and found that the living room was empty so he walked down the hall to find Ianto's bedroom, Jack thought he was probably in there still deciding on what to wear, but there was no Ianto. He could tell Ianto had been there because his clothes were laid out on his bed and the other choices of clothes in neat piles on the floor. Typical Ianto, Jack thought.

Jack heard the shower and didn't know why he didn't think of it before, Ianto was in the shower. Jack quietly pushed open the door and he could hear Ianto humming away and the drops of water falling from the shower head at a fast pace. Jack could see a blurry outline of Ianto's body through the glass and wanted to get closer, he didn't want to get his clothes wet so he pulled them off of himself as quickly as he could, eager to get them off and join Ianto in the shower. He wriggled his boots off then his socks, then his shirt, braces and trousers, and lastly his boxers, in a line from the door to the shower. He really was eager.

Jack pulled open the door as quietly as he could, but knew that as soon as he opened it Ianto would know someone was there. Ianto had his back to Jack so Jack opened the door and slipped in the shower, he could see Ianto turning and then Jump when he heard the door squeak open. He sighed when he saw it was only Jack and said "God, Jack, you bloody scared me!", Jack just laughed and looked Ianto up and down, he was naked obviously and soaked, it was a good look for Ianto and it only made Jack more horny. "Mmm, looking good" Jack exclaimed before pushing Ianto against the wall in the shower. The water was pouring down hitting both their skins, trickling off their noses and brows. Jack's hair was getting soaked and instead of being spiked up it was now flat and darker on his head, stands of hair in his eyes. Jack wrapped his hands around Ianto, his hands moving down Ianto's back and finding his arse, he squeezed it and Ianto laughed. Ianto looked down at Jack's dick to see if it was hard, he wasn't too sure. Jack startled Ianto by pushing his lips against him and kissing them hard. Jack felt the smile appearing on Ianto's lips and smiled himself. Ianto moved his hand down to Jack's cock and felt if it was hard, he was right, it was. Jack was a little shocked, but then warmed to the touch. "We'll have to do something about that, sir" Ianto said knowing that Jack loved to be called sir in bed.

Jack just laughed and said, "I've missed you Ianto", and Ianto just smiled and kissed Jack back, "Maybe you can make it up to me" Ianto teased, knowing that he missed Jack too, but didn't want to give Jack the satisfaction of the words. Jack pushed his privates even closer to Ianto and started to rub them together, making Ianto go hard. Jack continued to kiss Ianto and Ianto kissed Jack back. Their wondering hands exploring each other's bodies and the water flooding down their bodies, coating them. Ianto pushed back from the wall and turned to make Jack the victim of the cold tiles. Jack just looked at Ianto with pure, lust filled eyes and continued to kiss him until Jack pushed Ianto backwards and twisted him around so that Ianto's front was against the wall. He grabbed hold of Ianto's hands and held them up above his head and placed them on the white tiles. Ianto felt the sting on cold and the pang of curiosity course through his body. Jack positioned himself behind Ianto and slipped his cock in. He moved his hands down towards Ianto's waist and then around Ianto's dick. He stroked it, making Ianto moan further and then the thrusting began.

It had felt like forever since Ianto had, had sex with Jack, and he thought he had forgotten what it felt like to have parts of Jack's body enter him and pull out, pressing against him and stroking him. When he had come Jack was still thrusting until he felt the hot cum start to spill out inside him, then when Jack pulled out, down his arse cheek. He heard panting and he could hear his own heart beat raise, and beat faster and faster. He felt Jack bend down and lick the drop of cum that was making its way down his arse cheek. Ianto had never felt so much pleasure. He turned around to face Jack and kissed him once again "How was i?" Jack asked while kissing his neck. "Bloody brilliant!" Ianto exclaimed before reaching over and kissing Jack's collar bone. "Have I made it up to you then?" Jack questioned, wondering if he had dug himself out of the whole that he had made for himself, "Maybe" Ianto said "We've still got dinner to go".

When Jack and Ianto had got out of the shower and dried and clothed themselves they were ready to go to the restaurant. Jack took Ianto's hand and lead him out the door, pulling him closer and wrapping one hand around Ianto's waist, while Ianto wrapped one around Jack. They walked to the SUV in simultaneously, and they only let go of each other to get into their seats. When Ianto got in he buckled himself up, knowing full well what Jack's driving was like, but when he looked over at Jack, Jack did not have one on and he was about to pull out. Ianto placed his hand on top of Jack's which was on top of the gear stick and said, "Seatbelt". Jack looked over almost as if Ianto had said a funny Joke, Ianto gave him his 'I'm serious Jack' look and Jack pulled the seatbelt over him and clipped it in. Then Ianto relaxed "Thank you". Jack just moaned liked a little child "I don't see why I have to wear a seatbelt, I can't die, unlike you, so what's the point, I like living life a little dangerously!". Ianto turned to him and said "I like to see you strapped up, now get a move on otherwise well be late for our reservation", Jack just sighed and said "It doesn't matter, with the amount well be paying for a little plate of food, they should be glad we turn up at all". Jack and Ianto laughed together, filling the car with the hoarse growls of their laughs, and Jack pulled out and drove to the restaurant, with a seatbelt on, to Ianto's approval.

When they arrived the woman at the desk with the reservation book looked up at them and said "Ah, you must be Mr. Harkness and Mr. Jones, how nice to see you, please walk this way to your seat". Ianto thought he heard a tut, but dismissed it, he followed Jack and the smiling woman to the table, what a surprise, it was a window seat. Ianto always envied how restaurants put the good looking people near the window to attract new customers, he thought it was stupid and offensive, yet here he was having dinner with the most attractive man in the world, in a window seat. Ianto felt good about himself, and a smile plastered itself on his lips. Ianto went to sit down when he felt Jack behind him, pushing his chair in as he sat, he didn't mind it, he felt a little embarrassed though when the waitress gave him a funny look. Then Jack sat down and the waitress said "Here are your menus and ill be back in a couple of minutes to take your order", "Thank you" said Jack barely looking at the waitress who happened to be hot, and he didn't even flirt. Ianto was shocked.

"Is there something wrong?" Ianto asked a puzzled Jack who was sitting across the table from him, "No, why?" Jack questioned, confused, "That waitress, she's good looking and you have attempted to flirt with her once" Ianto explained, "Why are you complaining" Jack snapped, "No, its just.. you flirt with anything that moves. I just.." Ianto started before Jack interrupted him, "Thanks, but can't give all my attention without having my head bitten off!" Jack explained annoyed. "Yeah, its just, its not like you, oh just ignore me, I'm sorry" Ianto apologised. "Its fine" Jack said smiling and reaching over and placing his hand on top of Ianto's and stroking the top of his hand affectionately. Ianto looked down at his hand, then up to a smirking Jack and then squeezed Jack's hand as a sign of appreciation.

Jack held Ianto's hand for a while, and Ianto held Jack's. Until the waitress came back and Ianto abruptly pulled his hand away and hid it under the table with a nervous smile on his face. "Are you ready to order yet, sirs?". Ianto hadn't even looked at the menu yet, so he quickly grabbed it from its place and started looking it up and down, quickly trying to make out what all the formal polysyllabic words were in front of him, and trying to decide what he wanted. Jack just smirked and said "Ill have the Spagettii el pomodoro con basil, and he'll have Taglitatele ali crema con asparagus", "And to drink?" the waitress said, staring at Jack, relishing in his voice speaking a foreign language. "Can we have two beers please", "Okay, ill bring your food over when its ready, itll be about a ten minute wait, anything else you would require?" the waitress said, her eyes glued to Jack, "No thank you" Jack said very politely, surprising Ianto. The waitress bent her knees a little and took the menus from Jack and Ianto's hand, paying particular attention to Jack.

When Ianto was sure that the waitress was nowhere to be seen he began, taking on the tone of a school boy "She so fancies you", "I guess I'm just irresistible" Jack said back noticing that it made Ianto a little jealous. "Anyway, what's with you ordering for me, how did you know i will like what you've just ordered." Ianto said doubtfully, "Because you looked like you were having a mini panic attack and I thought I would help you out, and in answer to your second question, I know you, what you like, what you don't like, so I'm sure you'll like what I've picked." Ianto just stared back at Jack, amazed with Jack, this was the side of Jack he didn't get to see very often but when he did, it made him feel all warn inside.

"Thank you" Ianto said, "that's quite alright" Jack said very acceptingly. "You know" Ianto said after a while "You speaking Italian like that is quite a turn on", Jack just looked at him and laughed, he grabbed Ianto's hand once again and said, "Its ok Ianto, relax, no one is judging us, especially that waitress, speaking of the devil" Jack said as the waitress returned. Ianto tried to pull his hand away but Jack just held it there, tightening his grip every time Ianto squealed. After a while of trying to pry his hand away from Jack he relaxed and Jack loosened his grip whilst the waitress placed the plated of food in front of them. Ianto started taking deep breaths and turning a shade of pink. They could smell the rich aroma of the Italian food under their noses, and smiled at the waitress as she walked away. Jack noticed Ianto fidgeting across the table and got out of his seat and kneeled beside him, much to the disgust of a snobby old couple next to them that had been giving them funny looks all the time that they were there.

"Woah, woah, woah, Ianto, are you alright, Ianto look at me" Jack asked concerning as Ianto began taking in deep breaths. "I'm fine" Ianto said calming down, "Just a little panicky is all, sorry Jack", "Its fine" Jack said brushing Ianto's hair back, "I just didn't think". "Its alright, really" Ianto said with a fake smile. So Jack got back into his seat and reached for Ianto's hand under the table and said "Well just do it this way is all, no need to worry, I'm sorry Ianto, I just dint realise it would be such a big thing for you", "Its fine really Jack, I just..it'll take some time to get used to in public is all" Ianto said shooting Jack another smile.

Jack and Ianto began eating, and Jack moved his leg closer to Ianto's and started stroking it under the table, which Ianto seemed to like and asked Jack if he wanted to try some of his food, Jack agreed, loving the thought of Ianto feeding him; Ianto could see it in Jack's eyes. Ianto wrapped some of the tagliatelle on his fork and placed a piece of asparagus on it as well and moved it over near Jack's mouth with his hand underneath making sure that none dropped. He spooned it into Jack's mouth, still with his hand underneath Jack chin, he didn't like to make a mess. Jack chewed and emphasised that he liked the dish with a '_mmm_', "Wanna try some of mine?" Jack said to Ianto, liking that they were sharing their food, it was kind of funny. "Jack!, don't speak with your mouth full!, and no thanks" Ianto said telling Jack off about his rudeness, "Spoil sport" Jack moaned, and Ianto laughed.

After they had finished their meal and waiting for the waitress to come and clear their plates, Jack tried to make conversation. "So, Ianto, anything happened with Janet or Mafanway whilst I was gone?" he said avoiding the obvious question, which was how Ianto was. "Yeah they were fine, Janet missed your little visits but she got over it when I visited her instead, I actually think she prefers me, and Mafanway was typical Mafanway, I feed him dark chocolate as a treat, which I know that you don't like me feeding him, so I think he likes me more since you disappeared as well, aha!". Jack just scowled at Ianto and then looked around to see if anyone was looking and then leant over the table to give Ianto a little peck on the lips, so that no one would notice, Ianto blushed, and then smiled. "How have you been Ianto, really?", Jack knew Ianto wouldn't tell him the truth and it was an awkward question, but he had to ask Ianto it, he needed to let Ianto know that he cared.

"Fine, a little pissed that you left, but other than that fine" Ianto said with a little bit of anger showing in his voice, he clenched his teeth trying not to cry, he couldn't think about the past, he had to think about now, Jack was back, and that was all that mattered. Jack looked at Ianto a little worried for a second, he knew Ianto wanted to scream at him for leaving him like that, he could see it in Ianto's eyes, he could see that they were tearing up and that he was biting his bottom lip so much that it turned white. So Jack changed the subject, "Where is that waitress?", "Shes probably at the back telling all the people at the back that there is a hot guy sitting at table number 18" Ianto said pushing his feelings aside and trying to make his voice as stable as he could. They both laughed, and finally the waitress appeared from nowhere like she had just heard that they were talking about her and can to listen in, Jack and Ianto couldn't help themselves but smile. "Will that be all?" the waitress said, "The bill please" Jack said smiling.

As soon as the waitress was out of sight they both pissed themselves laughing, and grabbed their coats. Jack laid the money on the table and left. He knew not to get too close to Ianto because there were loads of people around but walked close to him and their shoulders almost touched. "My place or yours?" Ianto asked Jack quietly when they were walking, "Easy there tiger, I know your eager to top me but I still have half of the date to go that I promised", Jack said fighting against the urge to rip Ianto's clothes off right there and then. Ianto knew that Jack wanted to go back to Ianto's place and fuck him so hard that he wouldn't know who he was, but knew that Jack was trying to make it up to him, so he let him and didn't argue.

Jack and Ianto walked to the cinema, Jack leading Ianto as his chaperone, but Ianto didn't mind. He liked being seen with Jack sometimes, but not so much others, this was definitely a liked to be seen with Jack time. They walked for what seemed like two seconds, but it was longer, it just seemed shorted because they were arm in arm, and there was hardly anyone around. When they got in the cinema Jack told Ianto to wait by the door and that Jack would pay, so Ianto did as he was told and waited. Jack was in a good mood, Ianto could tell from the spring in Jack's step, and when Jack turned to come back to Ianto he had a smile on his face.

"This way" Jack said grabbing hold of Ianto's hand and pulling him towards a cinema screen room, "What are we watching Jack?" Ianto asked while still being pulled along by an over excited Jack Harkness. Jack didn't reply but Ianto persisted, "Jack?", "You'll see" Jack answered, and led Ianto to their seats. Ianto sat down still curious as to what they were going to see and kept looking over to Jack for hints, but Jack kept quiet. The screen in the cinema widened and an old fashioned film started to play; Ianto's favourite kind, the numbers counted down as the film in the projector flickered. 'Laurel and Hardy' was the names that appeared on the screen before them, it was a comedy, and Jack loved to hear Ianto laugh. Ianto looked at Jack and said "You really do listen when I talk don't you, I thought you tuned out most of the time", "You'd be surprised" Jack admitted whilst Ianto sunk in his seat. Jack shuffled a little to get comfortable and then sat still as the film began.

All through the hilarious things that were happening on screen Jack would point out that he once knew that person that appeared in front of them on the big screen, and told storied, distracting Ianto away from the film and towards Jack, listening to his voice and the excitement in his tone. Ianto loved old movies, especially the comedic ones, but he also loved to listen to Jack's stories. Jack had led a very long life and met so many amazing people, and his stories never seized to amaze Ianto. Half the time he knew Jack was making them up, but a good proportion of the time he wasn't, like then. Ianto could tell if Jack was lying, he would fiddle with the buttons on his coat, Ianto looked down at Jack's hands and they were firmly placed on his knees.

"Oh this guy was a total tool, he looks so happy on that screen but when I had words with him he was as miserable as they come, he complained about every little thing, and he thought he was the star of the movie, he told me to get him some water once, I told him that it wasn't his name as the title of the movie so he could go get it himself, which he did finally after trying to stare me out. It was silly really because he didn't look where he was going and fell into that haystack, that one!, right there!, and I had to sit down I was laughing so hard!". Ianto laughed at Jack's story and was fascinated to know that he was with someone that had met the stars that he saw in front of him, he felt connected, like they were meant for each other. Ianto didn't believe in fate, but what were the chances that Jack knew people in all of Ianto's favourite films?.

Ianto turned his head back to the screen once Jack had finished speaking and concentrated on the film, laughing at the funny bits. Jack watched the film, but every so often he would look back and see Ianto smiling, he thought it was cute, but wasn't going to admit that. After a while Jack placed his hand on Ianto's that was on the arm rest, Ianto looked back at Jack with his piecing blue eyes that glimmered in the projected light and Ianto spread out his fingers so that Jack could place his between Ianto's, and then they looked back at the screen.

Ianto felt a little uncomfortable that he was going to the cinema with his boss, but then he thought, its Jack, and let himself relax a bit. He was a little cautious though, every now and then he would look around the cinema when Jack wasn't looking and see if he could spot anyone he knew. He'd been doing this since his sister Rhi had said that one of her mates spotted him with Jack and reported back to her with the gossip, he wouldn't be surprised if a long lost cousin that he didn't even know about was sitting in there spying on his, ready to report back to his sister. He wanted to share his life with her, and tell her all about Jack, but it was awkward and he didn't like awkward situations, so he did his best to avoid them, and if that was not telling his sister he had fallen for a man, then that was it.

Ianto saw that it was clear, and to be quite honest he didn't care anymore, it was his date with Jack and he was going to enjoy himself. Jack stretched his arm out across the two seats and gently laid it on Ianto's shoulders, Ianto placed his other hand that was free into Jack's and then snuggled up closer to Jack, laying his head on Jack's chest, and Jack stroked Ianto's hair, before he kissed his head. They sat in each other's arms watching the rest of the film until Ianto leant up and kissed Jack's lips, Jack kissed Ianto Jack but for longer, and Ianto had to pause for a breath. They were making out in the back seats of the cinema and heard someone shout "Get a room!", which they ignored and carried on kissing each other's mouths.

Ianto liked that Jack knew all these little things about him, he thought it was sweet, and it was a relief that when he babbled on from time to time; which was a rarity, that Jack did listen even though he didn't look like it. Jack was one of those people who just couldn't sit still and was distracted by the slightest of things. But Ianto didn't mind, Jack wasn't perfect and neither was he, and that's the way he liked it.

The film finished and neither of them actually saw the ending, they were too busy lip locking. When the few people that were in the cinema had fled, Ianto stood up, with Jack following and they left the cinema. On the way back to the SUV Ianto was thinking of ways he could repay Jack, places he could take him, or gifts that he could buy him. He knew that Jack felt guilty for leaving him and that's what their date was about, but Ianto wanted to let Jack know that he did appreciate it.

When they got in the SUV Jack asked Ianto if he liked the film, and Ianto expressed his gratitude and then kissed Jack. He then climbed over onto Jack and started to kiss him more intensely, he pulled him closer and rubbed against him, Jack had wanted to do that all night, but didn't want to crowd Ianto, the date was all about Ianto and he thought he'd leave it to him to make the first move, which he did. "Bloody hell Ianto, slow down, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Jack said whilst Ianto was hurriedly kissing Jack's neck. "I know" Ianto replied, getting back into his own seat. "I didn't want you to stop, I just wanted you to slow down is all" Jack explained, a little frustrated that Ianto had stopped. "_Mmm_" Ianto said whilst reaching down to undo Jack's zipper, Jack just watched Ianto, a little anxiously as he was acting out of character. Ianto leaned over and buried his head in Jack's crotch, searching around for Jack's dick and attempting to suck him off.

When Ianto first placed Jack's cock in his mouth, it was a little unexpected and he pushed back in his seat, he started moaning when Ianto picked up the pace and placed a hand in his hair, passing his fingers through it and pulling at it when Ianto hit one of his pleasure spots. Then Ianto stopped. Jack hadn't even come yet. "Don't stop" Jack pleaded. Ianto laughed and said "You'll have to wait till we get to mine", Jack just moaned and called him 'evil', but Ianto just laughed.

Jack drove fast to Ianto's. He skipped a couple of red lights and broke the speed limit, Ianto was just smirking because he knew Jack was eager to have Ianto finish sucking him off. When they got there and out of the car, Jack practically jumped out of his seat and rushed to grab Ianto and start kissing him, they were lip locked all the way to the front door. Jack pushed Ianto through it, their mouths still touching. Their hands fumbled as they began taking each others clothes off and Jack kicked the door shut.


End file.
